Power is Power
by Ididwarnyounottotrustme
Summary: The thoughts of Petyr as Cersei went away, after claiming that "Power is Power"


**Power is Power**

The Queen's words stood in his mind for a while. As he was walking, Petyr couldn't stop thinking about them. Cersei Lannister. A powerful name, given at birth. His, Baelish, was less impressive. However, when his last name was whispered by people, Fear, the true fear, reflected in their eyes.

But for Cersei, what kind of feeling passed through the eyes of those who spoke about her ?

For now, he knew her weakness. Her pride and her arrogance. She was borne in the right family since the beginning. She had all. All she could wish. A powerful name, worn by one of the strongest commander in the Seven Kingdoms, shared with the Knight who used to be the guard of the Targaryen's King, and the richest people on this World wore this name. And yet, even the King Joffrey had the "Lannister" blood in his veins.

All of them inspired fear; no healthy mind would want to fuck with them. That was pretty normal. Who could possibly mock Tywin Lannister, the one who actually hand the true power ? He had intelligence, ruthlessness, strength, a loyal army and… Money. Tons of money. As his two sons, Jaime and Tyrion. The first one was the arrogant Kingslayer who showed no mercy to his opponents and was known to be vicious and untouchable at fight, and the other one, even being half men, was manipulative enough to get always what he wanted. Of course, his tongue and spirit were often helped by the influence of gold. Joffrey frightened his subjects as well. No one would be stupid enough to contrary the childish King. The Demon Kid who was as ruthless as his Grandfather. Only, he did not have any sense of Humanity or Honor. He was only selfish, and motivated by the power of Life and Death on his people…

By their own way, all of the Lannister men scared people.

But Cersei…. What did she do, to deserve to be feared and respected ?

The only woman in the family since Joanna's trespassing. Of course, Myrcella did not count, she was only a little girl.

But why did people fear Cersei ?

The explanation was simple : she was relative to Tywin, Jaime and Joffrey. But, contrary to them, she did nothing in her life. As a child, she was the passive doll who was told how to look, smile, speak and behave. She was the little thing promised to the elder of Baratheon's. Only a tool to give Lannisters more power by a royal wedding…

Her only purpose on her life was to give birth to the next King… All she could do, even when she had money and influence, was to live in the shadow of the men of the family. Her sole goal, as a mother and queen, was to be this perfect and beautiful silent woman in the court.

And this injustice drove her mad.

That was why she showed so much arrogance. That was why she commanded guards to scare him. The purpose to this was to warn him "Be careful Mockingbird, I am the only one you should fear here and your life depends on my mood. Do not disrespect me."

She wanted to show Petyr that now Joffrey was HER doll, her child too young to know how to reign. And because of this, she was the true Regent of all Kingdoms. For her, she was the only one who had power in hands. And she did not accept concurrent, as someone for who Power was knowledge.

Lord Baelish smirked.

Cersei was good at lying, manipulating, cheating. That was her only skills. Unfortunately, he was better than her. Better than anyone else. Because he, he wasn't a Lannister man. The money he had, he gained it. The allies he had, they weren't family, but pawns in the big Chess that the Game of Thrones was. He did not have children, brother or father to care about.

He knew when to shut up, and smile with politesse, and when to strike and smile with malice.

Because he was borne Baelish, he was underestimated by most lords. Only Varys truly knew what his comrade was capable of to get what he desired. But who would listen to a castrated man, whose sole task in the council was to whisper rumors ?

Not someone as prideful as Cersei Lannister. She thought, certainly, that Petyr was under control, that the Lord Baelish, known as a whores's manager with modest origins, was not a danger for the Great Lannister's reign.

That what she wanted to believe. So, he would give her matter to pursue this illusion. He would be that invisible man, resigned and polite. He would do following the King and Queen's wishes. For a moment. Only to get a better strike, with the biggest malicious smile at key, as his ass would be laying on the Throne.


End file.
